


Barricades & Bridges

by voidify



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット | Les Misérables: Shoujo Cosette (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Crack, Episode 46 - Shoujo Cosette, Gen, Javert survives, Meta, Railroading, Vicky being Vicky, background E/R in a throwaway line, discussion of a suicide attempt which is fictional in-universe, javerts player is an actor and a drama queen, likewise the amis are dead but they’re also fictional, no textual valvert but the fic will appeal to valvert shippers, vague modern anglophone setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidify/pseuds/voidify
Summary: Victor “Vicky” Hugo is the DM of an extremely long-running and story-focused tabletop RPG campaign set in nineteenth-century France. After a particularly dramatic session, a particularly dramatic player wishes to speak with Victor alone about the next step in his character’s arc.(The “DM of the Rings” formula applied to Les Mis, specifically Shoujo Cosette, and a way in which this AU could give rise to one of the most distinctive liberties taken by that adaptation.)
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean, Victor Hugo & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Barricades & Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tinkering with this idea for A G E S, it’s about time I posted it!! I can’t take credit for every aspect of this AU, but I came up with the details of these specific scenes. The best medium for this AU would of course be a DM of the Rings style comic, but since there’s a lengthy non-game scene in here, I had to go with a plain old fic. 
> 
> I recommend watching Shoujo Cosette. Just, like, in general— it’s a great adaptation and events from throughout it are referenced here— but also specifically you need to watch episodes 45 and 46 to understand the main event of this fic. As of the date of posting, all 52 episodes are on YouTube with English subs; if you’re reading this in the future, those uploads might’ve been taken down, but it can probably still be found somewhere online. (Obligatory warning for the fact that the first 10 or so episodes have an A-plot with Cosette at the inn, but seriously it’s an AMAZING adaptation with a unique take on the characters and themes of the story, and all Les Mis fans with enough time on their hands should watch it!)
> 
> Almost all roleplay dialogue is based on the English subtitles of SC. I’ve done a lot of paraphrasing to make it fit a textual medium better, but I couldn’t fix 100% of the issues without completely rewriting every scene, so some awkward phrasings and telling-rather-than-showing moments still remain. Hopefully the fic still works overall!

“Vicky, I still can’t believe you ‘rocks-fall-everyone-dies’ed my character, Joe’s, Audrey’s, Phil’s, _and_ all those NPCs too, just because Max decided to quit the campaign to focus on their studies.”

Victor assumed the self-assured stance and tone of voice that he always did when defending his ‘creative decisions’. “Well, Toni, I couldn’t very well kill off the rebel leader and leave the rest alive; it wouldn’t make sense. _And_ ,” he added, “I did _not_ ‘rocks fall’ them; I have _style_.”

“No, I guess you didn’t ‘rocks fall’ them, technically, you just… outnumbered them with endless hordes of overpowered national guard enemies, exhausted the healers, and just generally made sure there was no survival possible for any of us.”

Victor threw his arms up in the air. “It makes! A point! About society! I mean, Max is _studying_ that stuff, and the rest of you’d have an _idea_ ; this is what happens to lots of rebellions, and it sucks, and that’s my point, as an author!” He crossed his arms. “Max, tell ‘em.”

Max grimaced; they could see Victor’s point, but this was supposed to be a _game_. “I mean… yeah, but it’s still way too depressing for a D&D campaign. If I’d known this is what would come from quitting the group now, maybe I would have waited. And… we don’t have time to unpack that whole ‘author’ thing.”

“The ‘author’ thing is pretty cut and dry, really,” Audrey said; “Vicky thinks he’s writing a book, not running a game. Haven’t you noticed?”

“ _Well_ , in _any_ case, you four can all roll up new ones next time. And Toni, you’ve got the least grounds to get mad at this— your character went out _poetically_ , even resolving the crush he’s had on Max’s character from day one.” Although nobody was actually arguing with Victor anymore (Toni _was_ , she conceded, quite proud of how she had concluded her character’s arc), he went on. “I don’t know why we’re even arguing about this; it’s _done_. And,” he added, holding up a finger defensively, “at least I didn’t kill the 12-year-old NPC!”

“Vicky,” Phil said. “Are you really trying to bullshit us when you make _audio recordings_ of the sessions? You were _going to_ kill him, until we all got mad at you. He was on two failed death saves when you sent the dog-ex-machina in. That does not count as _‘not_ killing a character’ for argumentative purposes.”

Victor projected that faux-innocent expression he did sometimes, fooling exactly nobody. “I mean, he’s… alive, so…”

Joe was just returning to the table from the bathroom as this happened. “Hang on. I just want to get a tally of the player characters who _aren’t_ dead.” He counted them on his fingers. “Cosette, Javert, Valjean, and… is Marius alive? Is Marius—?” As Joe sat down in his chair, he leaned sideways to check the character sheet in front of Georgia— “okay, Marius _is_ alive.” He paused to consider this information. “…How, exactly?”

“You missed it; you were in the bathroom, since you rage-quit after your character died.”

Joe made no attempt to contest Victor’s account of his absence. “But… _what_ happened?”

“Valjean healed him. He didn’t have the slots to heal more than one person, and obviously Marius is the one who it made character sense for him to heal. Before we got sidetracked, actually, Valjean was carrying Marius through the sewers.” Victor turned to speak to Valjean’s player. “Nice job, Frankie, by the way; it seems like you actually read some of my homebrew about the sewers, so you aren’t making _too_ many rookie mistakes.”

“...Thank you?”

“Okay. Where were we?”, Victor asked rhetorically, straightening the ream of paper on which his plans were written. “Ah, yes. Valjean can see the exit.”

“He goes towards it, carrying Marius on his back.”

“The exit is barred up.”

“Is there any area here that’s not covered with human shit?” Seeing the nod, Frankie continued. “Okay, he lays Marius down on that and tries to open the gate.”

“It’s padlocked!”

“Can I do a Strength-based roll to—”

Victor cut off Frankie’s completely reasonable query. “Suddenly, Valjean hears footsteps behind him! They get closer, closer, closer… then, he hears a man’s voice.” He assumed an atrocious Cockney accent. “‘The key to open that is over here.’”

 _“Thénardier?!”_ , Frankie exclaimed. The rest of the table had similar reactions, either externally or internally. 

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised. He had to come back at some point.”

“Besides, the sewers are his element,” Toni said.

“Okay, fair, but… _blech,”_ Sarah contributed. (She was most authorised to contribute on this topic— her character was Cosette.) “And do you _really_ have to do that accent?”

Victor seemed to take a great deal of offence at this. “ _Yes!_ It’s the _character!”_

“...Alright, forget I asked.”

Victor resumed. “‘So, how about a deal? I know you killed him.’ Thénardier gestures to Marius. He inspects the apparent corpse for money. ‘I don’t know who he is, but you’ve stolen his fat wallet.’”

“Let me get this straight. Thénardier thinks Marius is dead, and that Valjean killed him for his money?”

“Yes.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. I mean, I don’t expect anything better from him, but… wow. Anyway, Valjean says nothing.”

“Okay, well, I’m not done. ‘Just between us, I’ve done this kind of thing before. I was at Waterloo, right after the famous battle— and our boys and the English alike had some nice treasures on them, fresh for the taking! One officer was particularly rich, and I’ll never forget what happened— the second all his gold was in my pockets, the dead man opened his eyes! I thought I’d been found out, but then he decided that I’d saved his life, and who was I to object?’” Victor did a very weird evil laugh. “‘After I came back home, I used that money to open up an inn, and commission a painting to hang over the door, commemorating my _heroic rescue_ of Colonel Pontmercy.’”

Georgia tentatively raised a hand. “Um. So. Is Marius still unconscious, or can he hear this?”

“He’s still unconscious,” said Victor without missing a beat. “You’ll have to work a little harder for the info if you want to resolve that plot thread. Anyway, Thénardier continues: ‘Let’s make a deal so you can get out of this hell. We’ll split the money half and half. How much did you get from him?’”

“…Valjean still says nothing. He plays along, though, and takes out all the cash he has in his pocket.”

Victor glanced at the inventory section on Valjean’s character sheet. “Thénardier looks at the money. ‘Damn, that’s barely anything. You killed him for only that much money… you’re really something, heh! I guess I’ve got no choice, then. I’ll let you through.’ He pockets all of the money Valjean had shown him, and thinks himself clever for it. Then, he unlocks the gate, and lets Valjean through— but not without ripping a piece of fabric from Marius. ‘Go on. Get out of here.’”

“Valjean exits the sewers into the night. But then, he sees… Javert!” Owen, Javert’s player, looked up, caught off-guard. Victor explained. “He’s been doing police work around the city since Valjean freed him from the barricade, and now he happens upon Valjean, appearing to make his escape. Shut up and play my story. You’re a great actor; I’m sure you can improvise now.”

Well, Owen could not deny this flattery. He knew exactly where he was going to take his character. “Javert stares at Valjean in stunned silence… then chuckles. ‘You planned to make your escape in the midst of the chaos, Jean Valjean. No! Do you think I’d give up my pursuit of you just because you— saved my life, and let me go free? I was right all along. Once a criminal, always a criminal.’” 

“Valjean replies. ‘I don’t care what you say. I just wish that you could help me save this young man’s life. He was shot. I need to bring him to a doctor. He doesn’t have much time left!’”

“Javert stares at Marius. ‘He’s one of the rebels, isn’t he?’”

“Valjean can’t lie. ‘...Yes, but I have to save him! I must bring him back to his family.’” Frankie took a breath, then continued. This was a nerve-racking step to take, but she had to. “‘Javert, I won’t run from you anymore.’”

“Good scene!” Victor said, killing the atmosphere, but fortunately falling at a natural stopping point. “Now, what happens?”

Owen held up a finger to signal that he was going to take charge, as he decided. “They go back up to the street… Javert signals a fiacre. He doesn’t know why he’s doing it; it goes against everything he just said; but he can’t refuse this.”

“Valjean gives the driver Marius’ address,” Frankie said. “Everyone gets in.”

“There’s an awkward silence for a while. Until Javert speaks. ‘Jean Valjean. You know that I don’t believe you.’” Javert’s objective in this scene was to convince himself that his worldview was right— although Owen had already decided that he would fail.

“‘I know.’”

“‘Once someone becomes a criminal, they never change. This applies to you too.’” Owen took care to make Javert sound as dead inside as he should. 

Frankie opened the fold-out pages of Valjean’s sheet, and began to paraphrase his backstory— the same backstory he’d spouted to a random NPC early in the campaign, but one that Javert probably needed to hear at this moment. She knew Owen was such a strict adherent to the separation of character knowledge and player knowledge that the repetition was worth it— in the Montreuil-sur-Mer arc, when Javert had gotten a mediocre roll on a check to determine the mayor’s familiarity, and Victor had responded to the effect of ‘he resembles a certain convict… but obviously couldn’t actually be him, as your superior could not possibly be a convict’, the latter half of the answer had influenced Owen’s roleplay just as much as the former.

***

“The fiacre arrives at Valjean’s house,” Victor narrated.

“Valjean tells Javert, ‘please wait here, I’ll be back soon’, and goes inside.”

On this note, Owen raised a hand. “I think we should end the session here. It’s been, uh,” he pointedly checked his watch, “five hours, and some of us have places to be.” This was met with general concurrence from the other players. 

Victor could not do anything but concede. “Fine; I guess this is as good a place as any to leave off.” 

The players began to leave, but Owen remained seated. Victor looked at him. “I have to plan with you about what Javert’s going to do at the start of next session,” he explained. “Speaking of—” he projected his voice, such to address the entire room, “try to attend next week, even if your character’s dead; I want everyone to see this.” The final sentence was accompanied with a smile that was almost ominous.

When Frankie heard this, she sat back down.

“Frankie, what are you doing? You can leave too. Actually, what I mean is you _should_ leave, like everyone else— I will _not_ spoil this plan for anyone, and that includes you. Come back _next week_.”

Frankie gave Owen a quizzical look. She was sure the event to be planned could only be Javert arresting Valjean— indeed, she had made peace with her character’s arrest; at this point, it seemed the most likely conclusion to his arc. She had no idea why they would plan _that_ without including her, but perhaps there was some hidden reason— and anyway, she had stuff to do. “…Alright.” She got up, collected her things, and left.

Once the room was empty save for Owen and Victor, Owen spoke. “I have an idea for what Javert does at the start of next session— but I need your collaboration to make it work. So, we’ve pretty much established that Javert’s worldview is shattered by Valjean’s kindness.”

Victor nodded. “Obviously.”

“So, Javert doesn’t arrest Valjean. Instead, he tells the driver to keep going, and gets out near the Pont-au-Change.”

“Ah, I see.” Victor smirked. “That’s convenient, actually; the documents to roll up a new character will already be out for the collateral revolutionaries’ players— unless you want to leave altogether like Max, which would be a shame; you’re the best roleplayer in this group, you know—”

“Thanks—” Owen answered the flattery, before reacting to the rest of the statement— “wait, _what?_ No, Vicky, I’m not actually gonna have him jump! Have you _seen_ these stats? I’m not throwing all that effort away. Besides, that would be a _really_ depressing story.”

Victor looked visibly disappointed.

“What I _want_ ,” Owen continued, “is to give him a redemption arc— but, obviously, he’s gotta have a crisis to make it happen, given he’s… Javert. I have the monologue outlined already; it has all the buildup as if he was going to jump, but then… something happens to make him realise there’s another way. Look, Vicky, there’s _so_ much potential for character exploration if he goes from Lawful Neutral to Lawful Good; he will _not_ die next week.”

“Are you _sure_? Because I have a table in volume 5 of my homebrew,” Victor indicated one of the stapled reams of paper beside him, “so…”

“Alright, I admit I’m curious now about the table, but I _don’t_ have to leave, and I’m _not_ throwing away all the effort I spent on Javert, so _this is what I’m doing_.”

Victor still did not seem entirely sold.

“Vicky, you already killed off more than half the player characters, _today_. Is your thirst for fictional blood not satisfied?” This did not seem to inspire any concession, even with Owen’s most dramatic delivery, so he tried a different angle. “Don’t you have some side-plots you could give Javert on his redemption arc?”

“Ugh, _fine_ , I _guess_ there are some nice stories that could be done with a Lawful Good police character,” Victor said petulantly, as he began mentally planning an entire spin-off campaign of Javert’s professional adventures, full of both quandaries and thrills, and culminating in a crossover with the main campaign. “But how do you need _my_ help for this character beat?”

“Well, I need some external factor— something in _your_ narration— to give him the idea of redemption; he’s not going to realise that completely on his own.”

“What about…” Victor paused for thought, “a sunrise? That would be symbolic.” 

***

“And that’s where we pick up! Vicky, hit it.”

Victor turned on the background music Owen had selected for his monologue. It was an original composition written some time prior by Owen’s boyfriend for the purpose of being Javert’s leitmotif. The other players hadn’t bothered with such things— using music they found online, if any at all— but Owen had decided to go the extra mile. He straightened the papers, and began narrating. 

“Javert does not wait for Valjean.” Frankie seemed surprised. Owen continued. “Instead, he tells the fiacre driver to keep going. He gets out near the Pont-Au-Change. As he steps onto the cobblestones, his mind begins to churn.”

Owen looked around. The room was already paying attention. He felt like smiling— but, of course, he did not; he was _acting a dramatic scene_ , and one does not _break character_. He assumed the tone and mannerisms of Javert. “‘The law is justice; justice is the law. Criminals cannot be forgiven, no matter the reason. And yet I have let Jean Valjean go. Why did I do this? He is a thief, a liar; wouldn't arresting him be carrying out justice?! He didn't escape. I could still arrest him. But… I haven’t.’” A pause; then Owen narrated, “Javert begins to walk along the bridge, remembering Valjean's kindness at the barricade.”

Abruptly, Frankie stood up. “Valjean leaves the house!”, she hastily called out. 

Owen was caught off-guard. Victor paused the music, giving Owen license to break character. “Hold on, hold on— _actually,_ Valjean would have _no_ reason to know where Javert went, and you’ve acted on player knowledge _way_ too much this campaign already. _Act only on character knowledge_ , like I _always_ tell you.” Perhaps he was being a bit too harsh, but he couldn’t have Valjean interfering, and he _couldn't_ spoil the twist. 

“…Okay, but like, you’re the strictest adherent of player/character separation I’ve ever met. I mean, maybe tied with Georgia, with that whole Thénardier misunderstanding plot, but you’re definitely up there. Anyway, I _could_ be acting on character knowledge; Valjean thinks Javert’s gonna arrest him, remember? He was saying goodbye to Cosette just before.”

“Right. Well, sure, let’s retcon that your intent was that. Go on.” 

Victor pressed play on the music. Frankie narrated. “Valjean stands outside, and realises that Javert has left. He’s confused and shocked.”

Sarah, Cosette’s player, saw her chance to contribute. “Cosette, not satisfied with her father’s cryptic goodbye, runs out of the house after him. ‘Dad! Dad?’”

“Valjean hugs his daughter. He was going to try to find Javert…” Frankie noticed how intensely Owen was glaring at her, so made up an excuse, “… _but,_ seeing Cosette, he suddenly becomes acutely aware of how much he has here, so resolves against seeking out his own arrest yet again. ‘Cosette… it seems I do not need to go.’”

“‘Thank goodness.’”

“Valjean can’t help but wonder what has become of Javert… but, he’s decided that the freedom he’s apparently been granted is the most important thing right now.” This honestly felt a little bit OOC to Frankie, but there was no point interfering when Owen had a _script_ for the scene. 

“Alright. Back to me, now?” Owen asked. Frankie nodded. This confirmed, Owen resumed his monologue. “Javert continues to walk, wondering why he let Valjean go. ‘It wasn't my kind-heartedness to repay him for saving me. I have always been carrying out justice.’ But then, he remembers how he behaved towards Fantine, all those years ago. Arrested her for self-defence, showed her no mercy… ‘At that time, I was also carrying out justice. I'm not wrong,’ he tries to convince himself. Javert stops walking. He stands in the middle of the bridge, looking out towards the water. He suddenly remembers all too clearly how his cruelty, his ruthless pursuit of the law, had caused the death of Fantine. ‘I… killed Fantine. …But she was also a criminal! She got what she deserved!’ Javert slams his hands down on the railing… looks down into the water…” Owen paused for effect. “‘Can I really say that?’ he whispers to himself. ‘Jean Valjean told me people could change— was he right? Did he turn over a new leaf?’ Javert begins to panic. ‘Am I mistaken?! Is that why I have let Jean Valjean escape? How could I have let a criminal escape in front of my eyes?!’”

Owen glanced around. The room was _engrossed._ “For a second, Javert turns his head down; looks towards the waters of the Seine that appear dark as ink in the starless night. In that moment, his hat falls off his head, tumbling all the way down into that raging river. ‘I’m mistaken.’”

A pause. “Javert was trembling; he gripped the railing tightly. ‘I’m mistaken.’”

Another pause. “Javert takes a step towards the edge of the bridge, staring down into oblivion. ‘I’m… mistaken.’” His voice trembled this time.

Everyone in the room was on the edges of their seats. Oh, _yes,_ this twist was going to _land._ Owen nodded to Victor almost imperceptibly— _that’s your cue._

And Victor most definitely took the cue. “Suddenly, it was no longer night,” he said, asserting his presence in the room. The rest of the players seemed vaguely confused. “The sun rose, and the light of the new day shone down on everything Javert could see. The city of Paris began to wake.”

Owen resumed his part. “Javert gasps as he turns and beholds this sunrise. All his previous thoughts and… plans… disappear from his mind, seeing its light. He remembers Valjean’s words to him at the barricade. Suddenly, they don’t seem so wrong. He looks to the sunrise and smiles. ‘People are… able to change.’ Tears begin to stream down his cheeks. ‘Jean Valjean…’” There were a few seconds of silence save for the music, marking the end of the scene… then, Vicky stopped the music, and Owen stood and bowed dramatically. There was applause.

Frankie released her breath. How long had she been holding it? “Oh, thank _God_ ; I thought…”

“Yeah, Vicky thought that too when I was trying to plan it with him. Actually, it’d be more accurate to say he _suggested_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sustain myself on your comments, so give me them!!!!
> 
> Fun fact, Valjean and Javert’s players were both indirectly named after Vidocq! I will give more details on this if anyone asks, so someone please ask
> 
> Also, while you’re at it, ask about the homebrew table I mentioned in that one throwaway line! I have an entire headcanon about it, including details of what happens on the bridge in two other hypothetical versions of this AU, and I think it's a pretty funny piece of apocrypha


End file.
